Those Unfortuante can be Lucky
by SuddenJami
Summary: Rumors are spreading in Marth's college about a cannibal roaming around the campus and Link forces his feminine looking friend to wear a perverted costume during a Halloween event. However, Marth was never good at scary things and he meets this so called 'cannibal' who turns out to be different from what the rumors have told. (Ike x Marth and some Link X Marth OneShot)


**Marth x Ike Halloween oneshot with some Link x Marth. Enjoy and Happy Halloween!  
**

A cold windy day was upon Marth who was late to school. He'd forgotten to set his alarm and it didn't help that his hair was a complete mess when he awoke too. He left his home in disarray and it began to drizzle. The prince had forgotten his jacket and so as he was running, cold sweat ran down his neck and goosebumps formed on his arms. Because of the rain, the ground grew slightly wet. He was afraid that he would slip as he was sprinting, but for once, he managed to get to class on time. Breathing heavily, he walked up to his table at the very back and sat next to his friend, Link. The prince slouched over and gently laid his head on the table, knowing his drenched head would make it wet.

Being late was a common for Marth and luck was rarely in his favor. However, one of the very few lucky things he had was Link. He didn't have the best personality, but Marth knew that he cared for him and that alone made him happy.

The blue haired prince lifted his head to see the elf writing down notes from a book and he smiled slightly.

"Studious as ever, huh?" Marth commented.

Link continued writing but responded, "And you're late as usual."

Marth sighed and placed his head on the table again. He looked at the water that dripped from his hair onto the desk and he managed to see a slight reflection of himself. He noticed that his hair was a mess and he attempted to fix it himself. If only he had remembered to set his alarm he would've had time to mend it earlier in the morning.

Link on the side noticed Marth rustling with his hair and asked, "Hey, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to fix it cause I didn't have the time today."

The elf sighed and moved Marth's hands away. "You're making it worse. Here, let me do it."

Before the prince could comprehend what his friend was doing, he felt a warm pair of hands on his cold head. He looked up to see Link with his face slightly pink smoothing out his hair.

His gently flattened the moist blue hair. "Your head is wet. Even if you are late, running in the rain can get you sick. Health is a priority alright?"

Feeling grateful Marth said, "I know, sorry. I'll be more careful next time and thanks."

When Link was done, he returned back to his seat to continue taking notes and a few moments later, the teacher arrived to give them a long lecture. While Marth seemed like a good student, based on his grades, he actually was a very lazy student and during lectures, he would either fall asleep or doodle. It didn't help that the teacher used powerpoints and to see them, he would turn off the lights, increasing his melatonin because he brain thought it was night time. Then when tests would arrive, he would beg Link to offer him his notes so he could use them to study at the last moment. The prince for a while now had wanted to change that behavior of his but forcing himself was a hassle and he couldn't help it if it was so boring.

The teacher turned off the lights and began to talk. Marth took out a sheet of paper and tried to focus. He took notes for a few moments but as each slide moved on, more paragraphs and sentences came with a smaller amount of time to even read through them. Eventually Marth let go of his pencil and leaned back. He remembered why he hated taking notes. The prince turned to take a glimpse of what Link was doing and suddenly, he couldn't take his eyes off him. The small amount of light that passed through the clouds came through the window on his side and it reflected off the elf's blonde hair. It complemented Link's blue sapphire eyes that focused on his paper.

"Marth, can you stop staring?" Link whispered in an irritated tone. "What are you even looking at?"

Marth didn't even catch him looking back and yet he somehow knew. "Sorry, it's just..."

"What?"

Marth was going to tell him that he looked beautiful but stopped himself and said, "I can't concentrate. Can I look at your notes after this? I'll copy them for myself instead of using yours to study."

Link clicked his tongue and replied, "Fine, but you're paying for my lunch today."

The prince pouted. "Link..."

"Hey, you two in the back. Stop talking."

Both of them looked up to see the teacher yelling at them. For the rest of the class, the boys remained silent and it wasn't until it was over that the two were able to speak normally again. Together, they went off to the cafeteria to eat.

"Link...I don't wanna pay for your lunch." The prince whined.

He replied, "Well if you want to copy my notes, that's the price."

"But you always let me borrow them so why this time?"

At this point, both of them entered the large building that was warm compared to the outside temperature. Link went over to an empty table in the corner and sat without responding to Marth's question. The prince followed him and sat across from the elf. After a while of receiving the silent treatment, Marth stood up again and went to get Link's food.

A few minutes later, the prince came back with a plate of spicy curry. He placed it in front of Link who was staring out the window and sat across from him once again. Marth saw the elf's atmosphere was surrounded by a melancholy feeling due to the dark clouds he was staring at. He looked down at the food and felt his stomach growl a bit. He had spent his money for his friend who wasn't even eating it.

Annoyed, Marth asked, "Are you gonna eat it?"

It was a while before Link responded. "Huh? Oh, yeah..."

That's when Marth started to worry. "You okay?"

The elf had a feeling that the weather was going to get worse. "Yeah, I'm alright. I'm just bummed about thinking how much work I have when I get home."

Even after receiving an answer, the prince was still concerned. "If it's a lot, I don't mind helping you."

Link let out a small fake smile and said, "Nah, it's okay. I'm actually not that hungry so do you want to share this food with me?"

Marth didn't realize that Link had changed the subject and pouted. "Jerk. You probably didn't have any money and basically asked me to buy your food!"

"Ha ha, sorry Marth." Link grabbed the spoon that rested by the white plate and filled it with curry. "Here. As payment, I'll feed you. Now open wide and say 'ahh'."

The prince blushed and yelled, "Wha- I'm not a kid! I can feed myself!"

Link leaned over the table and gently grabbed Marth's lower lip. Feeling the soft pink skin brush against his finger, he slightly forced his mouth open and fed the food to the prince whose face was crimson red.

"Pretty hot you two!"

Both of them looked to see a girl in a large black cloak with white hair holding a tray of food smiling.

Embarrassed, Link's face turned red and immediately sat down. "R-Robin?! It-It's not what it looks like!"

She sat next to Marth, placing her tray on the table and smirked. She asked, "So how long have you two been dating?"

Link whispered to Marth, "Talk about bad timing. You are unlucky. In fact, I think it's contagious!"

"It's your fault!" Marth cried out.

Robin chuckled. "You guys are adorable."

The elf sighed. "Not to be rude, but why are you here? Don't you usually hang out with Lucina?"

Robin's smile turned into a small frown. "She's sick today and couldn't make it..."

Link commented, "Oh, that sucks..."

For a few moments, all three of them remained silent as they ate their food and this time around, Marth went over to get himself his own spoon so Link wouldn't feed him. When they finished, it was almost time for their next class to start, but their conversations continued.

Robin placed her elbows on the table and slouched a bit. "Have you heard the rumors of the new transfer student?"

Sounding suspicious, Link asked, "Well, this is college and I'd imagine we get plenty already. What makes this one special?"

She took a quick glance at Marth before looking at Link and said, "His hair is blue like Marth's and Lucina's and he's super tall. Apparently he's twenty, but people say he looks much older than his actual age. His voice is super deep and I also heard that the man is monstrous! He devours any kind of meat he could get his hands on and he has the strength of five gorillas. Whoever makes eye contact with him, he'll eat them whole! I sadly don't know or heard of his name but be careful if you see a huge guy."

Link facepalmed. "That sounds absolutely ridiculous. A cannibal? You seriously believe this stuff? This is why I hate rumors."

"Well that's just what people say and I haven't seen him in person. So have you guys started getting ready for Halloween next week? The college here is opening a haunted house and a party on that day. I'm super excited!"

"That does sound like fun." Marth smiled and tugged at Link's shirt. "I don't have a costume yet and I'm pretty sure you don't either. Can we go together this weekend? I can help you choose!"

Seeing Marth thrilled made Link happy and suddenly, he came up with an excellent idea. "Alright, I'll come with you."

"And I'll come too!" Robin yelled out.

The elf became pestered. "...Why?"

The tactician smirked. "Oh, is it a date? Okay, I won't disturb you then."

Link obviously wanted to be alone with Marth but if someone knew what he was aiming for, he'd die of embarrassment. At this point, he didn't know what to say and he didn't want to accidentally hurt Marth's feelings. He turned to the blue haired prince and asked, "Marth, is it okay if Robin comes?"

He nodded. "Sure. The more the merrier I guess."

"Alright! See you guys in a few days!" Robin yelled and with that, she left to go to her next class.

Link stood up and clicked his tongue. "Sheesh, annoying much?"

Marth tilted his head. "Why don't you want Robin to come with us?"

The elf tried to hide his flushed face. "No reason. Don't worry about it."

Marth stood up as well and they both went to their final class. Link sat there wondering what kind of costume would look amazing on Marth. He knew his friend was a guy, but the options were limited because of his feminine looks. Maybe something more...woman like?

The prince too pondered as to what he should wear. A samurai sounded awesome and imagining himself wearing the battle armor made him excited for the day even more. Then he thought of the more traditional style with the poofy pants and tiny ponytail. Marth couldn't help himself and smiled. He turned to Link and he saw him in a daze. There were plenty of options and the prince just wanted to look manly.

The weekend came soon and it was a pleasant warm day with the sun peeping out of the thin clouds. Marth went to Link's house to meet up and after a few miles, he reached his destination. The prince walked up to the door and strangely, it was open. He let himself in and went upstairs to see Link's bedroom door ajar.

He walked in and saw the elf wearing nothing but a robe wrapped around his waist . Marth blushed at the sight of his friend mostly naked and said, "L-Link? Sorry for intruding."

Not feeling too embarrassed, Link turned his head to see the prince behind him. "Oh, sorry Marth. I just came out of the shower. Let put some clothes on and I'll meet you outside."

Marth said, "Alright." He left his friend's home and waited outside. The image of Link's body stayed in his brain for a while. He never thought that he'd have a well toned body.

A few minutes later, the elf came down and apologized. "Sorry, I lost track of time. Let's go meet Robin." He locked the door and together, they went out.

They didn't talk too much on the way but they did enjoy each other's company. By the time they arrived, they saw Robin was at the front entrance waiting for them.

She waved her hand and said, "Glad you managed to show up!"

"Well of course." The prince said with a smile. "I'm sure we're gonna have lots of fun today."

They went into the building and strangely, inside was very dark. The Halloween decorations were scattered everywhere on the shelves and on the floors. The only lighting they had were the very dim lights on the ceiling and Marth felt fear in the pit of his stomach.

Marth tugged on Link's shirt and meekly said, "A-Actually, I'm just gonna go."

Robin smirked. "Why? This looks awesome! I heard this place had recently opened and I've been wanting to come here."

Link on the other hand was somewhat concerned but he didn't necessarily want to show it. He still wanted to achieve his secret plan. "Don't worry. It'll be fine. Let's just stick close together so we don't get lost. I gotta admit, this place is pretty big, much bigger than what it looked on the outside."

Robin gingerly placed her hands inside her pockets. "I already have my costume done so let's do Link first." The tactician looked at the elf. "So, anything in mind that you want to be?"

Link had a dull look in his face that could barely be made out from the darkness. "I'm not taking any of your advice. Marth, help me choose."

The blue haired prince nodded. "Alright, I'll help, but I'm holding onto your sleeve the entire time."

The three looked around through the tall skyscraper aisles and the emptiness inside was strange knowing the holiday was only a few days away. Surprisingly, Marth jumped a few times feeling something grasping on his leg. They would always stop to see what it was and a majority of the time, it was just a prop. After a few minutes, they finally found an isle that had costumes for both men and women.

Because Link asked Marth to help him out, the prince felt he had the responsibility to make his friend look good and mildly terrifying at the same time. He turned to see both Robin and Link look at the women's costume. Marth looked back at his side and began searching, muting out the other two so he could focus.

"Hey, why are you looking at the costumes for women?" Robin whispered.

Link flinched. "...No reason."

"You're not the kind that gets excited just by seeing this stuff right?"

True, the costumes were very much revealing. "Huh? Of course not."

The tactician smirked. "Don't tell me...Is it for Marth?!"

Because she realized too soon, the tip of Link's ears grew red. "Damn, you always catch on quick."

"I knew it! But seriously, that's...kinda adorable that you want your prince to look attractive." Robin patted Link's back. "What do you think will look good on him?"

The elf thought it was strange that Robin wanted to help him with his secret plan, but he gladly accepted. "Marth is super shy when he's around people he's not familiar with, but...he can be super daring and sassy sometimes. Marth already looks much like a girl so maybe..." Link pondered for a few seconds to find the right word. "Something erotic."

Robin blushed at hearing the word. "Jeez, perverted much? I'll help you out, but keep your fantasies away cause Marth is going out in public with it. Cute at most; got it?"

"R-Right, sorry."

The two searched the large aisle from top to bottom and Link began to have a costume in mind. He slowly drifted away from Robin and found a small section that had what he was looking for: cats. Growing somewhat excited, Link looked through them and many of them had barely any clothing. Inside most of the transparent packets, the clothing inside would be a bra, panties, the ears, and a tail. Feeling disappointed because Link couldn't convince Marth to wear any of these, he told himself that he should continue searching. Finally, he found one that looked interesting. It also had the ears and tail, but it also came with fluffy paws, a collar, black leggings that seemed to stop above the knees, and a very short sleeveless black dress with the chest area slightly exposed. He loved it.

He picked it up and whispered to Robin, "Hey, come here! I think I found something."

She came over and said, "Lemme see." Link handed the packet and Robin looked at it. "Well...this one does have more clothing than the others and it might look good on Marth. How are you gonna make him wear it?"

Link clicked his tongue. "I'll find a way."

While the other two had found a costume, so did Marth. He had found a wonderful werewolf costume that came with sharp white insterible fangs, a checkered black and red flannel shirt, large claws as gloves, and paws as shoes. A mask was optional with the clothing but to Marth's dismay, he found it too scary. He gingerly picked up the giant furry suit and looked for Link. He walked for a bit and found him next to Robin.

"Hey Link!" Marth called out. "I found something that you might like."

The elf had a very strong urge to smirk, but let out a small smile instead. "I found one for you too. Here, lets go try them on and get Robin's opinion."

Marth nodded and all three of them looked around to find a changing room. The darkness didn't help much and it took them quite a bit to see a large sign that said 'Changing Room' with a picture of the male symbol on the side. The boys walked in and Robin waited on outside next to the door.

Sadly, the room wasn't much brighter than the rest of the building, but it was better. The emptiness inside gave off an eerie feeling. Marth handed the werewolf costume to Link and said, "I wanna see you try yours first."

A little surprised, Link tilted his head and responded, "Uh, okay?"

He took the clothing and went through one of the doors. He placed the costume on small table in the corner and spread the pieces apart. It was a simple design yet it looked pretty decent just by looking at them. He first removed his shirt to try on the checkered clothing. When he put that on, he tried on the furry materials. When he was done, he looked at the mirror that was hanging on the side of the wall. It fit him well and he especially liked the claws. He didn't want to try on the fangs yet, but went out to show the prince. Link opened his door to see Marth sitting on a cushion that was placed in the center of the room.

Marth looked to where the sound of a door was opened. He saw Link in his costume and walked up to him.

The elf asked, "How does it look?"

Marth grinned and commented, "It looks good! I'm glad I chose this one for you."

"Yeah, thanks Marth. I'm gonna go show Robin and I want you to change into yours by the time I come back."

Marth nodded and Link left the room. The prince picked up the packet and went into the small quarter. He sat on the table and began looking at the costume through the transparency. His heart was beating wildly because something was wrong. He opened it and he was right, it was a costume for women. He blushed slightly and wondered if Link picked up the wrong packet. Regardless, he looked at the pieces and he could not imagine himself wearing it.

In a few moments Link came back in and yelled, "I got the 'okay' from Robin. Marth, have you tried it on yet?"

The prince came out of his room with the clothing inside its original packet. "No because this is for women. Did you make a mistake?"

Link said with a straight face, "Nope. I chose that myself and I wanna see you put it on."

"You're joking..."

Before Marth could say anything else, Link grabbed his arm and went into the room Marth came out of.

The elf let go and looked at Marth's sapphire eyes. "Strip."

The prince's face turned dark red. "H-Huh?!"

"Go on. Get naked princey."

"L-Link, y-you can't be serious! How can I remove my clothes in front of someone?!"

"Fine, I'll turn around."

To Marth, this was turning absolutely absurd. "That's not the problem!"

Link kept up the straight face act. "Do you want me to do it?"

"O-Of course not!"

The elf leaned on the door which was the only way out. "Well, then we're not leaving until you get naked. Remember, we're keeping Robin waiting."

He was right and Marth knew it was inevitable to continue arguing. "F-Fine..."

Link turned around and the prince grabbed onto the end of his blue shirt. He slowly removed it with his hands trembling, leaving his pale chest exposed. He undid the belt around his dark colored jeans to let the pants slide down his legs and all he had on left were his boxers.

Marth asked with a shaky voice, "D-Do I have to remove m-my boxers as well?"

Link looked back at Marth and at this point, he could no longer keep the emotionless face. In front of him looked like a flushed, innocent and shy maiden that wanted her clothes back. He couldn't help but blush at the sight.

He cleared his throat and tried to calm himself. "N-No, its alright. That's good enough. Now let me help you put on your costume."

Link went over to where the costume pieces were and he handed Marth the leggings first. When he put that on, he wore the dress, ears, tail, paws, and the collar with Link's help.

The elf took a few steps back to see how his friend look. The chest area where the breasts were meant simply clinged onto Marth's somewhat exposed flat chest and the dress stopped short a few inches below his crotch. The paws fit nicely on his hands and the cat ears stood up high on his head. It looked very cute and sexy on him.

Without thinking, Link said, "You look so fucking adorable."

Marth pulled on the bottom of the dress. "S-Shut up! C-Can I take it off now? Its too short and my legs feel cold..."

"I'm not kidding. It fits you. C'mon, lets show Robin."

Link offered his hand but Marth moved it away. "No. Now give me back my clothes."

"Well, no one is in here so I guess I'll just bring her over."

Before Marth could say anything more, Link went out of the changing room, leaving Marth in the cat costume. The prince sat down on the cushion that was in the middle of the room and hoped that Link would return soon.

The elf went out and strangely, Robin wasn't near the door. He looked around and decided to move away from the room, forgetting the prince was alone in a seductive costume.

It had been more than ten minutes and Link still hadn't returned. Marth grew worried because it was very easy getting lost in the large dark building. He stood up and looked out to see no one near the door. He tensed up and his heart started beating quickly. Marth knew everything inside this place was fake yet he'd always get scared so easily.

He began walking and it was still so strange that there wasn't anyone in such a large building. He felt the place was cursed and that he would be trapped in there forever. Marth shook it off because he could never be the case and continued looking for his friends. He entered an aisle but he couldn't make out what he was seeing. He moved closer to the shelf and placed his hand to give himself a better sense of direction. He kept walking until he felt something wet brush against his arm. He looked to see what it was and it was a bag of blood that had been slightly torn open.

Marth jumped and yelped. His breathing increased, but he closed his eyes to steady his heart rate and told himself it was fake. He didn't have anywhere to wipe his arm so he decided to move it a bit and let it dry. The prince looked ahead when finally, he saw the outline of a person. He moved closer thinking it could've been Link when suddenly, the person's height increased to an abnormal degree. Their figure was too large to be an ordinary human and Marth started backing up. The large thing was looking at the shelves when it turned it's head towards Marth. His heart was practically beating in his throat and his legs stopped moving. He kept yelling at himself to run but he wouldn't budge as the inhuman thing got closer. As the footsteps got closer, Marth's mind went blank and he tightly shut his eyes to embrace whatever was going to happen to him.

A soft voice called out to him. "Are you alright?"

Marth slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he managed noticed was blue hair.

It said, "I was looking at the props when I heard a yelp. I didn't pay mind to it until I turned my head to see you shaking."

The prince didn't know how to respond because he still couldn't tell who was talking to him. He walked closer to the voice and it certainly was a human being in front of him. He was very tall with large muscles and gorgeous sincere sapphire eyes. He was very similar to Marth.

The first thing Marth said was, "You have blue hair and eyes just like I do."

The man leaned in closer and agreed. "Huh, yeah we do. I thought I was the only one."

The prince didn't even know who he was but his voice felt very calming that his heart slowed down. "Oh, sorry. My name is Marth."

"I'm Ike." He offered his hand which the prince gladly took. "So what's with the cat costume? It looks...revealing."

Marth remembered he was wearing the exposed clothing and blushed madly. "I-I can explain! My friend forced me to put this on and he's somewhere in this building carrying my clothes."

Ike tilted his head. "You're friend certainly has some taste but...for a guy, it looks good on you."

Surprised, Marth said, "You can tell I'm a guy? Thank goodness cause so many people mistaken me for a girl."

"Actually..." Ike turned his head away and Marth could see his face turn red. "Its only cause your nipples are showing."

"...Huh?" The prince looked down to see his dress had slid a bit and his chest was completely bare. He was left completely speechless as he pulled it up immediately. "How long has it been like that?!" His luck certainly was terrible.

"When you offered me your hand I could see it slipping, but I just didn't know how to tell you...Sorry."

Marth sighed. "Well, at least you told me so thanks...Sheesh, this barely feels like fabric I didn't even notice. I might be better off walking around in my underwear."

Ike let out a chuckle. "Well, it's your choice. Wait, is that blood on your arm? How did you get injured?"

Marth looked at the crimson stain on his arm. "Oh, I couldn't really see where I was going and I put my hand on the shelves. One of the fake blood bags was opened and my arm brushed against it. I thought it was real which is why I screamed."

"Oh, well at least you're okay. Yeah, this place sure is creepy and dark..."

Marth removed his paws and asked, "So you're looking for a costume too?"

"Yeah. My college is having a haunted house and a party."

That's when it hit Marth. Ike was the guy people had spread rumors about being a vicious monster. Link was right, rumors are terrible things. How could people mistaken Ike, such a nice person, as to someone that devours people? Marth could comfortably say he looked handsome without questioning his sexuality.

Marth let out a sad smile and looked at his fluffy gloves. "You're really sweet..."

Surprised, Ike said, "Where did that come from? You just met me and I could secretly be a cannibal."

"So you heard the rumors then in our college..."

"Marth, you attend at the same place?"

He nodded. "Yep and all those people are wrong about you. You're very nice and attractive."

The mercenary's face turned red. "...Thanks. So about the Halloween party, can we meet up and hangout together? I'd really like that and..."

Marth tilted his head. "And...?"

"Could you come with the cat costume?"

The prince frowned and crossed his arms. "Why? I'm a guy and you've seen it with your own eyes. I'm supposed to be manly and this does not help."

Ike slowly walked up and gently wrapped his arms around Marth. "I honestly don't care because guys can be cute too. Please?"

Marth blushed as his head rested on Ike's strong chest. He didn't know why, but being embraced by him felt so nice and he knew Ike was a sincere guy. He couldn't refuse and returned the hug. "Okay, but...won't it feel more like a date?"

Ike's grip loosened. "If you're fine calling it that."

"I guess if you don't mind."

He let go and smiled. "Thank you. I'll see you then."

Ike began walking and it took only a few steps until Marth couldn't see him anymore. He stood there and when he realized he promised to wear his cat costume on Halloween, he got nervous. He remembered he got out of the changing room to look for Link but it didn't matter when he heard a familiar voice.

"Marth, I finally found you. Damn, this place made it a lot harder." Link said as ran up to Marth with Robin.

"Where were you?" Robin bellowed. "Link told you to stay in the changing room and when we got back, you weren't there!"

Marth commented, "Well Link was the first one to disappear."

"Correction." The elf said. "It was actually Robin. I went outside the room to see her not near the door. I hoped that you would be okay and I went out to look for her. I found her near the candy..."

Robin giggled. "You guys were taking too long and I got bored."

Link sighed. "Well, we found each other in the end so lets just forget about it. So Marth, about the costume, I'm sorry I forced it on you."

Marth looked at the paws he was holding and thought of Ike. "Its alright. I'm getting it. Can I have my clothes back now?"

The blonde elf had a surprised expression. "What's with the sudden change?"

"Lets just say something happened that made me reconsider."

Both of his friends were confused but were happy that Marth made the decision. They managed to find the front entrance and next to it was a counter for paying. There wasn't even a cashier to manage the money and instead a machine people had to use to automatically purchase themselves. The place honestly couldn't get creepier.

When they got out, the sun was already setting and Robin was the first one to leave. She waved goodbye to them and left. Together, Marth and Link walked the same route for a bit until the elf's home came first. He opened the door and walked in, holding the werewolf clothing the prince had chosen had chosen for him. Alone, Marth walked the rest of the way back.

The entire time, he couldn't stop looking at the costume. Although Link said it looked good on him, Ike's words had more meaning for some reason. He didn't know why but it made him happy to hear it. He'd just met the guy too...Marth just really hoped that it wouldn't slip while he was at the party.

A few days later when Marth was in class, he wondered why he never saw Ike around. If they both attended at the same place, why was he nowhere to be found? Was he hiding because of the rumors? It bothered Marth when he really wanted to learn more about him. As he slouched over his table, he banged his head on the desk and grunted.

"Marth, are you okay?" Link asked. "I've noticed you've been out of it since you got your costume. Are you regretting your decision?"

He lightly shook his head that rested on the desk. "No, that's not it. Something is bothering me..."

"Well, you got me curious now. What's wrong?"

Marth wasn't sure if he should tell Link that he met Ike, but he felt so sorry for him that he had to get it off his mind. "I'm just wondering about the rumors about the giant guy. How do rumors spread like that? I just don't understand why people make assumptions so quickly without even knowing him."

Link replied, "You were always soft Marth. You should know by now that humans are awful things."

The prince sighed and knew Link was right but he just couldn't help it. He wanted to see Ike and so, during lunch, he lied to Link saying he had to do something, but really, he was going to look around campus. The college was already big as it was and Marth didn't even know if Ike had break during this time. He could be at home or still in class. Regardless, he searched areas that seemed good secluded spots. He looked behind buildings and places that weren't common for people to go to. Half an hour passed and Marth was getting exhausted. He was about to sit on the grass that planted beneath him, but then he noticed a large greenhouse in the distance.

Marth walked over and entered the building. It was hotter inside than out and the metal rods that supported were a dark aqua color. He sat on a stone bench that was placed in the back and extended his legs out so he could lay down. The heat was kind of nice when considering outside was somewhat cold. He looked up at the clear blue sky where the sun had reached its highest peak and the wind outside that shook the trees' branches.

"Oh, I didn't expect to see you here."

Marth lifted his head to see the mercenary. "Ike!"

He smiled. "No one usually comes in here. Seeing that you're laying down, I'm assuming you don't have an assignment here and just resting? I find it amusing that you took the spot I always sit on too."

The prince sat up to make room for Ike. His friend gladly took the offer but the height difference truly was intimidating. "Oh, sorry. I was actually looking for you, but after a while I decided to take a break."

"You were looking for me? What's up?"

Marth thought about it, but he honestly didn't know. It made him a bit uncomfortable. "Uh...I don't know why. I just really wanted to see you."

Ike patted the prince's head. "Hearing that makes me happy. Thank you."

Feeling the large hand gently placed on his head made Marth's heart pound. "For some reason, the thought of you being alone because of false rumors...I don't like it. It makes me sad."

The mercenary moved his hand away. "Marth..."

The atmosphere in the greenhouse felt so nice with all the clear sky above, beautiful plants, and the colorful flowers that emerged from the dirt. It made Marth flustered when he sat next to Ike. Without thinking, he placed his hand on top of Ike's and said, "If you're lonely or sad, come to me. I'll always be there for you."

A blush rose to his cheeks as he accepted his hand. "Alright."

Suddenly, a large growl sounded and Marth quickly removed his hand from Ike's to wrap his arms around his stomach. "S-Sorry. I haven't eaten yet..."

"Do you still have time to get food?"

"I think so." Marth quickly took out his wallet and saw inside was empty. "...Uh, it looks like I forgot to bring money."

Ike sighed. "Well, it can't be helped." He took out his backpack and dug out a bento box. "I'll share some of mine. I haven't eaten it yet and I planned to when I got here."

He opened it and offered it to the prince. Inside was rolls of sushi with servings of fried chicken and rice on the side. It made Marth's mouth water. "This looks so good and...homecooked! Is it really okay?"

Ike gave Marth a eating utensil and placed the food between them. "Of course. I wouldn't share my food with a stranger."

The prince's eyes teared up as he picked up a piece of chicken and chewed it. "Oh man, this is super delicious!"

The two shared the food and it finished quickly. Marth knew it was about time to leave and go to his next class. He thanked Ike for the meal and stood up. He was about to leave when he felt something grab his arm. He looked back to see Ike tightly holding it.

Worried, Marth asked, "What's wrong?"

Ike realized he held too tightly and released his grip slightly. "Will I still see you tomorrow at the party?"

Marth did a cute nod with a smile. "I'm not feeling the cat costume too much, but I will be looking forward to spending the day with you regardless!"

Ike returned the smile and thanked Marth. With that, the prince went to his class and already saw Link sitting down in his usual spot. When he sat next to him, he felt an odd sense of guilt for lying to his friend. It made him feel even worse when Link didn't even bother to ask him where he went.

Marth apologized. "Sorry I wasn't with you during lunch. I had to look for something..."

Link said without looking at Marth, "Its alright. I hanged out with Robin and Lucina."

The prince looked down on his desk. Why did he even bother to hide it? Link was his best friend and he felt even worse. If the situation with Ike ever came again, Marth told himself that he should tell the truth.

The next day was Halloween and Marth was in his room, putting on his cat costume. He was tempted to pull the dress down, but he was afraid of his chest showing. He absolutely hated it, but for some reason, he couldn't help it if Ike really wanted him to wear it. Marth let out a sigh and as he went outside to lock his door, his heart was beating. It wasn't much of walk, but because he didn't have proper clothing, and the weather was cold, he shivered. He brought his paws up to this face and hoped that by breathing into the mittens, he would get warmer.

Taking a bit longer than he expected, Marth finally arrived on the campus and it was packed with students and even some high schoolers. The prince didn't recall Ike telling him where they should meet and he didn't even know what kind of costume he would have, but his instincts told him the greenhouse. Pushing his way through the people, Marth began walking towards the large building when suddenly, in his path, he saw Link and Robin.

He didn't want to ignore them, but he didn't really want to talk to them either. After standing for a few moments, he could no longer decide because Robin, in a witch's costume noticed him.

She ran up to him with her large pointed hat bouncing. "Wow, you really did come in that!"

"Yeah, you certainly look endearing." Link commented with his werewolf fangs showing.

"Yeah, thanks guys..." Marth said in dispirited tone.

Robin grabbed Marth's paw. "Come on, lets go to the haunted house! So far, I heard it really spooky!"

The prince slipped his hand out of Robin's. "No, I-" He stopped himself because he was about to outburst what he really wanted. The sad look in Robin's eyes scared him and calmed down. "...Sorry, I'll come."

"Marth, are you okay?" Link asked.

The prince nodded and with the strange atmosphere, they went together. The entire time, Marth was silent because he didn't know what to say and he didn't know how to handle situations such as this. It made him feel terrible that he had to hide something.

"We're here!" Robin yelled.

Marth looked up and the outside looked like a generic haunted houses but being in person definitely gave him a different feeling. He felt so small next to the large faded green building and the house was bare of windows except one that seemed to be the attic's. The wood outside had rot so holes were visible, fences surrounded the entrance, and the chimney had escaping smoke. Sure the college designed it, but it did look convincing and he applauded them for it. Suddenly, Marth noticed something strange. Plenty of people surrounded the tall house, but someone caught his attention and when he realized, he smiled.

"Ike!" Marth shouted.

The mercenary came and said, "Hey!"

Ike was wearing poofy black pants with red outlining the edges with crimson horns on his head and sharp claws on his hands. His shirt, however, was also outlined in red with honed like green daggers emerging from the shoulders, but the center of the shirt split in half from the top, sealing down as it reached the bottom so his muscular chest and somewhat of his abdominals could be seen. It made Marth blush. "Y-You look really nice. ...Are you sure you're okay being out in the open like this?"

He let out a chuckle. "Yeah, I think I'm fine tonight and thanks! I wasn't sure of what I should wear, but I figured a demon might suit me. So you want to go to the Haunted House together?"

Marth was about to answer when he heard Link say behind him, "Big dude. Who are you and what relation do you have with Marth?"

Ike scowled a bit. "Rude considering you haven't introduced yourself first. Regardless, I'm Ike and Marth's friend."

The elf glared. "I don't remember Marth telling me he made a new friend."

"What are you? His mother?"

It was unlike Link for him to suddenly be agitated and Robin knew she had to break them up. "Guys, calm down here...Marth, is he your friend?"

The prince nodded. "Yes. He's the reason I didn't eat lunch with you the other day...I really wanted to hang out with him."

"Now that you've heard it from his own lips," Robin said. "Does that seem more convincing Link?"

Link didn't disagree, but he didn't approve either. Instead, he walked over to the house, waiting for the others to catch up. Marth followed Link, leaving Robin and Ike alone for a few moments. She sighed and said, "Sorry about Link. He's kind of protective when it comes to Marth. Although he still forced him into wearing that ridiculous costume."

"Actually..." Ike said meekly. "It might've been my fault."

"Huh?"

"I met Marth at that weird store and he hated it. But when I told him that I thought it was cute and that he should wear it, Marth listened to me."

"Really? That's interesting..."

Marth looked behind and yelled at the two, "Lets go or Link will leave us behind!"

The two caught up with Link and Marth who were next to the entrance. They stood there when a girl with blonde hair said to them, "Welcome to our Haunted House! I'm Peach and we're currently waiting for the recent group of people to exit. When they're finished, I'll inform your guys and you can come on in. They should be close to finishing. In the meantime, why don't you choose partners? This house has two pathways for two people each."

The four looked at each other and wondered how they were going to split up. No one said anything until Marth asked, "C-Can I be with Ike?"

Link saw the glimmer of happiness spread across the mercenary's face and it irked him. "Marth, you're coming with me."

"Let Marth choose and stop being so jealous Link!" Robin said. "Ike, are you alright with it?"

He nodded. "Uh, yeah."

"I'm not jealous." The elf spouted.

"You certainly are cause you won't let him do anything with Marth."

Link turned to see the prince slightly shocked and finally submitted to Robin. "Fine, I'll go with you."

"Alrighty!" Peach yelled out. "They just finished. There are two doors so pick your poison! The goal of this is to reach the attic of the house while restraining yourself from screaming."

Ike walked over to the left door and motioned Marth to come. "I'm pretty sure it doesn't matter which one we choose so lets go this way."

Marth nodded and walked into the door with Ike, leaving Robin and Link behind. When the door closed behind them, the entire place was pitch black, but Marth noticed a small gleam of light that was next to them. On their side was a table that held a flashlight and when Ike pressed the switch, it turned on.

The mercenary whispered, "Stay by my side so we won't get lost."

Marth nodded as his heart began to race and grabbed Ike's free hand. "I think its better this way."

A blush rose to Ike's cheeks as he felt the soft paw rest on his hand. "A-Alright."

They began walking with Ike in the lead who lighted the way for them and creeks could be heard from the floor from each step they took. They found a small black door and opened it. The boys entered when their eyes were blinded by the light of their instrument and their own reflection.

Marth tilted his head. "A mirror?"

Ike moved his flashlight to the sides and even down. "Looks like this whole place is a maze of mirrors...But there's arrows on the floor that could either help or lead us in a trap. I don't think we have a choice so lets follow them."

Marth agreed and let Ike's hand guide him the way. There were plenty of curves and turns that the prince grew dizzy, but when he followed a straight path that the mirrors led, at the corner of his eye, he heard a crackling laughter. He froze and at the corner of his eye, he saw something red flash before him. Marth slowly turned his head and was greeted by a headless goblin holding a bloody hatchet that emerged from the mirror. It swung its blade inside the mirror and Marth's face was covered in a light layer of liquid.

"Ike!" The prince grabbed onto the mercenary's arm.

Surprised by the sudden grasp, Ike asked, "Whoa, whats' wrong?!"

"The laughter...Blood...There's blood...o-on my face."

He was practically shaking and the mercenary wrapped his arm around his back. He gently caressed his face and said, "Marth, its fine. Its just water."

The prince clinged on his arm even tighter. "I-I wanna leave...I-I'm so scared."

Ike forced Marth to sit down on the wooden floor and he crouched next to him. He grabbed both ends of his face and asked, "Marth, look up to meet my eyes." It took him a while, but eventually Marth looked up and saw those beautiful sapphire eyes. "Its going to be alright. I'm here with you. Okay? Now listen...if you manage to go through the entire day with me, I'll give you something really special when its time to go home."

"What...is it?"

Ike smiled. "Its a secret, but think of it as a present."

It bothered the prince, but he figured it was something that could convince him it was worth staying. "Okay..."

"Do you still need time to calm down?"

As Marth calmed down, he blushed when he realized Ike's pectorals were in front of him and it made his heart race. He wanted to be held in that chest and those arms so badly once again, but what excuse could he give?

"Ike, could...you give me a hug? I-I think it'll help me relax."

"A hug? Alright..."

When they were both standing, Ike wrapped his arms around Marth and it felt so good for the prince to be embraced in warmth.

Ike, however, blushed madly when his hand was placed on the prince's naked back that was covered by thin strands. He didn't know if he should be glad or mad that the dress barely provided any clothing. It made him realize, as he was hugging him, that the prince had a very, very feminine figure. His other hands was on the prince's hip and it was curved like a woman's. It was so easy to mistaken him as a girl. Ike couldn't handle it anymore because he had a strange urge to do something he didn't want and let go of Marth.

"C-Come on, lets finish this place so we won't keep them waiting."

When they finally exited the maze, there was another long pathway but the sides were lit and spinning. It was starting to get on their nerves when suddenly, Ike felt a jolt on the ground and his body had sunk on a wooden trap. Because of his height, he managed to easily climb his way out with Marth's help and they continued on. Strangely enough, as the house got closer to finishing, the traps and scares slowly got worse. Either it would just be something popping up without doing anything or there was a sudden breeze behind them. Finally, both men had found a door and on it wrote 'Finish'. Marth quickly opened the door and found Link and Robin sitting on a sofa that was near the attic's window.

"You guys sure took your time." Link commented. "It wasn't even that scary even though Robin yelped a few times."

The tactician pouted. "Well excuse me. The beginning was actually frightening, but it did start to get worse..."

Marth agreed, but he was actually glad. "Yeah...They might've gotten lazy or they realized they were running low on budget."

Curious, Link asked, "So why did you take so long?"

"Cause I kept getting scared, but Ike helped me..." Marth answered.

To Robin's surprised, Link didn't question Ike about it and she smiled. "Well, I'm pretty hungry. Let's go to the party and get some delicious food!"

"Way ahead of you guys."

Robin, Ike, and Link saw Marth next to the stairs that led directly down to the exit. He went down as his black tail swung side to side.

Link let out a small laugh. "Jeez, when it comes to food, there's no stopping him. That's one thing I'll always like about him."

"Wait, you like Marth?" Ike asked.

The elf clicked his tongue. "Yeah, and I just realized it when I saw him being super friendly with you...Well Ike, you take care of him alright? In the short time I've seen you together, he's obviously a lot happier with you than me. But don't tell him I said that."

It was then Ike realized that the elf wasn't much of a bad guy after all. "Link..."

He got up from the sofa and walked towards the stairs. "Well, you guys coming or not?"

She didn't know if she was supposed to know, but Robin smiled when noticed Link had grown up. "Lets go Ike."

All three of them got outside and found Marth waiting next to the entrance. Together, they went into the college's enormous gymnasium that wasn't too far from the Haunted House. Inside was well lit and very loud because of musicians playing on the stage with speakers surrounding every corner. Lights were flashing around and the place was packed with people. Marth had found was he was looking for immediately and walked over to the buffet table. Ike joined him while Robin and Link went into the crowd of people in search of other friends.

Marth basically grabbed anything that looked appealing to him and filled his entire plate with food while Ike's was comprised of everything meat. They went over to the back of the building where there were small rooms with a few number amount of people enjoying their meals. Marth found a table and motioned Ike to come over and sit with him. The prince began shoving his mouth with food and his face glowed in happiness.

Seeing Marth with cheeks stuffed with food made Ike laugh. "Man, you eat just like me, but you still remain so small!"

Marth yelled at him with his mouth full. "Shut up! I wike food."

When they finished eating, everyone that was in the room left, so it was only the two swordsmen that remained. They had moved so they were laying down side by side on the couches with their stomachs filled.

"Ugh..." Marth grunted out. "I might've ate too much. I can hardly move."

Ike chuckled. "You should learn how to control yourself! Although I might've eaten bit too much as well..."

"The food was so good though. Give my complements to the chief."

"Your stomach must be so huge that it's popping out if your dress."

Marth didn't bother looking, but he still complained at Ike comment. "No its not!"

"So did you have any problems with the costume this time around?"

"Hm? Surprising not...Although I was really cold."

Ike smiled. "Darn, I would've loved to see those cute nipples of your again."

The prince's face turned dark red as he lifted himself to look at Ike laying down. "Wha-What are you saying?! Did you drink alcohol?!"

"Nope, I'm perfectly fine. I'm just being honest. I wanna do...so many naughty things to them."

Marth could no longer take the embarrassment and hid his face in his paws.

Ike got up and said, "The party is almost over and I'm keeping my word. Thanks for staying with me the entire day Marth. In fact, thank you for always being there for me. I wanna give your present but I can't if your paws are in the way."

Marth slowly removed his hands away from his face only to be inches apart from Ike's face. The mercenary leaned in and placed his lips on the prince's.

Marth's lips were soft and Ike took it slowly. He placed his hand on the side of the prince's face to increase the pace and soon enough, he licked for entry. Marth replied by opening his mouth a bit more and Ike slid his tongue in. His wet muscle roamed around, wrestling Marth's tongue and a trail of saliva slid down the prince's jaw. Ike removed his lips to catch his breath for a few moments until he saw Marth's dress had fallen.

Marth quickly realized and was about to pull it back up when Ike stopped him with his hand. He moved his head closer to his chest and exhaled a hot breath. He brushed his hand over Marth's pink nipple and glided his tongue over it.

The prince let out a moan. "A-Ah!"

Ike gave a kiss underneath the prince's neck and whispered, "Marth...I love you."

A shiver went down his spine and he hoarsely said, "I-I love you too...Ike."

The mercenary's eyes opened wide hearing the prince's response and then suddenly, Robin's voice was heard nearby. She walked in only to see Ike on top of Marth who was half naked.

Her face flushed and she turned around. "I-I didn't mean to disturbed you guys! I was just gonna tell you that Link and I are leaving. D-Do you want to come back with us?"

Marth pushed Ike off so he could pull his dress up. "Y-Yeah, sure. We'll be there in just a minute." When Robin left the room, Marth sighed.

The atmosphere around them had changed and Ike wasn't sure if it was good or bad. He apologized, "Marth, I'm so sorry...I got carried away and-"

"No, its alright." Marth interrupted as he got off from the couch.

"So you weren't lying when you said you loved me too?"

Marth turned his head away and nodded. "I never understood why being next to you made me so happy, but it was only because I had fallen for you. When you first met me, you showed so much care in such a weird situation...I grew to like you more and more as we spent more time together. I love so many things about you that I couldn't even write all of them even if I was given my whole life to do it."

Ike jumped off the couch and grabbed Marth into an embrace. "You have no idea how much those words mean to me. Marth, I love you so much."

Link who was leaning on the wall next to the door, purposely waited to hear their conversation. Now that it was finished, he removed his back and he out a small smile. "Hey Marth, its time to go!"


End file.
